Bring Me Home
by xXpedobearXx
Summary: AU Katie learns she had another older brother before her, but he was kidnapped when he was a baby, but when something along the lines of the impossible happens, The Knight Children & friends set off to find him and bring him home... Even if it means they must end the world to do it. Kogan Kendall/OC Carlos/James Minor Incest DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Prologue

******Well i just came up with this and i want to continue with it! Just leave a review telling if you want me to update or not! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO FOLLOWED MY OTHER STORIES AND IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THEM GO CHECK THEM OUT!**

* * *

**February 14, 1997...3:17 AM..**

It was silent. A baby in his crib, his older brother of only four years, ten feet away in his bed. If the room was light, you would be able to tell it was blue, sky blue. The baby stirred in his sleep, and woke up. He didn't cry...he was listening to something. Foot steps could be heard. A man appeared over the baby's crib, and he lifted it, and rocked him gently. He lulled the baby back to sleep, not noticing the four year old watching him, as he disappears in thin air.

**One Week Later...**

"All we know is that the baby was taking at approximately 3:00 AM." A man spoke into an array of microphones. This was a press conference, the next ones to speak where the parents. Mother Bawling her eyes out into her husbands chest as he holds back his tears the best he can and describes the baby. When they're done, the little child speaks. "Go on, Kendall..." The father gives a small nudge and inches the blond child towards the microphones..

"I just want my baby brother back..."


	2. Definitely in Love

**Another Chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH, SADLY.**

* * *

It has been fifteen years since the kidnapping of Jared Knight.

And all it was to Kendall was a distant dream, that was slowly coming back to haunt him.

He woke up, breathing heavily covered in sweat, from the same dream he'd been having for about five weeks. Every night, Kendall would go to bed only to wake up at four in the morning from the dream of a distant memory, the memory of the night his baby brother was taken.

And was never found.

He, of course wasn't completely over it. He still had Katie, but couldn't help but think of what could have been. Kendall got out of bed, exited his room and made his way to the kitchen to find his mother and sister awake. "Hey, mom..." Kendall said with a tired voice as he rubbed his eyes like a child that had just awoken from a nap, and went to give his mother a morning kiss. "Good morning sweety, what are you doing up so early?" The red-headed woman asked as she glanced over at the uninterested tween at the table eating her breakfast.

Kendall would have asked the same question but he knew why they were up, they were going on a trip back to Minnesota, to see Grandma and Grandpa Knight. Kendall breathed a deep breath and Sighed "Had another dream about Jared..." Kendall said and His mother instantaneously tensed up. "Who's Jared?" Katie said with a wiggle of her eye brows "Is he cute?" Kendall looked at her confused before it dawned on him... "You never told her about Jared?" He looked at his mother, who took a deep breath and said "It just never seemed like the right time..." she said and Katie looked confused.

"Who's Jare-" She was cut off by the blond "Your older brother, he was **kidnapped** when he was a baby." He noticed the date. "About fifteen years ago, and in two days would mark the fifteenth anniversary." Katie furrowed her brow and scoffed. "You're kidding, right?" He didn't even look her in the eyes. "...I have another older brother?" She said in an almost whisper and Kendall corrected. "Had, i hate to admit it, but he's probably dead now." he said as he prepared his cereal. Katie sighed. "No point in crying about it now..." she said as she got up and looked at her mother as she grabbed her bags. "Ready?" Asked Mama Knight as Katie nodded yes, She kissed Kendall's forehead told him not to wreck the house while they were gone and to get ready for school, and they left.

Kendall sighed and quickly ate, for some reason, he thought today would be a good day.

* * *

"Class, I'd like to introduce a new student!" said with excitement and the entire class seemed a little bored, but some gave small smiles, Kendall on the other hand smiled wide. "He skipped about two grades so he's a bit younger, please give a warm welcome to Cameron!" She clapped as a boy who looked about seventeen walked in and Kendall's jaw dropped. There was a lot of things going on in his mind. This boy was BEAUTIFUL. His Hair was the perfect shade of brown with hints of black and blond. His eyes deep and piercing brown. His skin tan but not a dark tan, just right, and it seemed to glow. Lips full and soft looking. Clothes hugging his body just right, the shirt stretching around his biceps, pants fitting his thighs and hugging his bottom just right, making it look pronounced and bubbly. His demeanor...Shy. Kendall was in love, with a touch...just a touch, of lust on the side.

What happened next was the cutest thing Kendall ever saw. He spoke, and said 'Hi' to the class. Then he looked straight at Kendall who still had his jaw dropped, and bit his lip slightly, blushing and looking at the floor

Ms. Kelly told him to pick any of the empty seats.

He took the one right next to Kendall.

Kendall was defiantly in love...


	3. Standing Ovation

Through out the day, Kendall discovered he has six of his eight classes with Cameron. Three of which he was incredibly happy about, Gym (Obviously this had Kendall jumping for joy), Psychology, the study of the mind (Kendall wanted to know everything that was going through the boys mind), and Choir, which by far made kendall the happiest. He could listen to him sing forever and ever, he had the voice of an angel hitting the high notes and the low ones, Perfectely. When Cameron joined, Mrs. Minseno (The choir teacher), needed to hear his voice so she knew which place to put him. Usually, men are placed as Barritones, but Cameron insisted he didn't want to be one, Kendall did the same when he joined, he wanted to be part of the Select Choir, the ones that usually had the melody in this choir. Mrs. Minseno abbliged and decided that if he wowed her, he become part of that group, and boy, did he wow her.

"Mr. Cameron, you can start anytime your ready." Cameron nodded in understanding, he was being shy again, so many eyes on him at once made him kind of nervous. Especially those big green eyes that watched him so carefully, as if he were in a trance. "Okay..." He took a deep breath

_"My state of mind, has finally got the best of me, I need you next to me..._

_I'll try to find a way that I could get to you, just want to get to you._

_The world I see is perfect now, you're all around._

_With you I can breath,_

_Until you're mine, I'll have to find a away to fill this hole inside,_

_I can't survive without you here by my side._

_Until you're mine, not gonna be even close to complete._

_I won't rest until you're mine._

_Mine..."_

His voice was the most beautiful thing Kendall ever heard, the most beautiful thing most of the people in the room ever heard. Kendall's eyes quickly wondered around the room to catch the reactions of other people. First was The Jennifers, all in awe chins on their palms as they dreamily looked at cameron as he continued to sing. 'Note to self...keep jennifers at bay.' Kendall thought to himself. The next one he looked for was Stephanie King. How can I put Stephanie delatcatley...

She's a Whore

Stephanie, the school's "Bad Cat" was know as a heart breaker who would put out for, well, anybody really, but at that moment she didn't seem to be eyeing Cameron like prey, he was to..."Goody Goody" for her most likely. Kendall was happy about this, but he still wanted to keep on eye on her. He moved to the next person, well persons. Jett, Cammile, and Jo. All three incredibly talented. Jett was rude, stuck up, obnoxious and a complete narsasist, he was also Jo's boyfriend which suprised Kendall because Jo was his COMPLETE opposite. Cammile happened to be best friends with both of them, so they became a little trio. While Cammile and Jo looked at each other with dropped jaws at Cameron, Jett, who may have noticed Jo's excitment at the new boy, made an un-impressed look.

In all the happiness that Kendall was expieriencing , he wished his best friends had choir with him too. So Kendall could introduce them to Cameron, and with the confidence boost his friends usually gave him, ask the Cameron out. Kendall noticed he kinda tuned Cameron out, and began to clear his mind and focus soley on the singing boy.

_"Just stop wondering, if we were meant to be..._

_Forget about fate and just__** hold **__me._

_I'm ready to begin, the waiting has to end, right now, today,_

_I've got to find a way..._

_Until you're mine, I'll have to find a away to fill this hole inside,_

_I can't survive without you here by my side._

_Until you're mine, not gonna be even close to complete._

_I won't rest until you're mine..._

_My State of mind, has finally got the best of me..._

_**I need you next to me..."**_

The second he finished singing, the audience clapped, Kendall giving a standing ovation.

"I think you're in, Mr. Cameron." said Mrs. Minseno


	4. Letter

Okay, bad news

Last week my computer started smoking and it turns out my mother board burned out meaning the whole thing no longer works or charges. I had about several new chapters ready for IWAOD, Bring Me Home and Not Exactly Normal written and ready and i was actually planning on launching them two days ago so that way i'd have multiple chapters ready for weekly uploads giving me more time to write new ones. Well they are all down the toilet because they are on my burnt out computer's hard drive and i cant afford to get a new computer for my friend james to move the hard drive (with EVERYTHING ON IT) to the new computer. So i no longer have those chapters to launch and i will have to re-write them :,( but i do have my sister's barley used lap top to write on. (I don't believe she would approve of me messing with any inside part of her computer so moving the hard drive to this one is out of the question.)

BUUUUT on the bright side its summer which means i have plenty of time to write and upload and write more and more for you all. I'm sorry for the long wait and i hope you guys dont completely abandon me for being an awful writer/updater ._.

I love you all.


End file.
